Binders are widely used to store loose leaf papers. For example, a binder may include a three-ring binding mechanism to receive papers that have a set of holes along its inner longitudinal edge. However, there is a need for a binder that includes a pocket to receive additional papers or to receive papers without holes, wherein the pocket is easily accessible and is expandable to accommodate large amounts of papers.
The present invention is a binder having a binding mechanism and a pocket for receiving papers. The pocket is located below the binding mechanism, and is easily accessible and expandable. In one embodiment, the invention is a binder for receiving loose leaf papers including an upper panel and a binding mechanism coupled to the upper panel. The binder further includes a lower, panel coupled to the upper panel such that a pocket is formed between the lower panel and the upper panel. In another embodiment, the invention is a binder for receiving loose leaf papers including an upper panel and a binding mechanism coupled to the upper panel. The binder further includes a lower panel coupled to the upper panel such that a pocket is formed between the lower panel and the upper panel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.